onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New Administrators 2011/Voting
This forum is for voting for the people who will become the new admins and bureaucrats. The voting will take place and after the voting the 4 people with the highest amount of votes will discuss who should be admins and who should be bureaucrats. The forum will remain open for a week or until everyone has voted or there has not been any activity for at least 3 days, whichever comes first'. ' Now that a week has passed, as per the statement above, the voting is now closed. The new admins are DancePowderer, MasterDeva, Yatanogarasu, and YazzyDream. Congratulations. Rules There are a few ground rules: #Each of the people allowed to vote gets 4 votes. They may not vote twice for the same person and all 4 votes must be cast. #To cast a vote, simply leave your signature under the names you want to vote for. There may be some edit conflicts, so be patient with it. #Nominees are NOT allowed to vote for themselves. However, the same voting rules apply to them as everyone else. #Once cast, a vote may not be changed. #Please, don't leave any comments in any of the nominees' sections, regardless of whether or not they are supportive. It reduces clutter. #If anyone votes who is not allowed, that vote will not be counted and will be removed. Please note, newer editors cannot vote as they must have some experience with the wikia first. We do not wish to discriminate against newer members (less than 6 months signing up - less than 1000 edits). This has been done to avoid; # nominees cheating by signing up to sockpuppet accounts and vote for themselves. # as well as avoid inexperienced editors for voting without enough editing knowledge or work with the editors in question. # finally to prevent canidates encourage vote rigging by asking outsiders with no past experience to sign up to the site to vote. One last note. To avoid any complaints about bias in the layout, the candidates will be placed in alphabetical order. Good luck to the candidates and happy voting. Buh6173 * DancePowderer 23:22, January 19, 2011 (UTC) * Yatanogarasu 23:47, January 19, 2011 (UTC) * SeaTerror 14:35, January 20, 2011 (UTC) DancePowderer * Yatanogarasu 23:47, January 19, 2011 (UTC) * [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 00:41, January 20, 2011 (UTC) * MasterDeva 01:00, January 20, 2011 (UTC) * Klobis 02:32, January 20, 2011 (UTC) * The Pope 07:21, January 20, 2011 (UTC) *SeaTerror 14:36, January 20, 2011 (UTC) *One-Winged Hawk 19:14, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Joekido * MasterDeva 01:00, January 20, 2011 (UTC) * The Pope 07:21, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Klobis * DancePowderer 23:20, January 19, 2011 (UTC) * [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 00:42, January 20, 2011 (UTC) MasterDeva * DancePowderer 23:20, January 19, 2011 (UTC) * Yatanogarasu 23:47, January 19, 2011 (UTC) * [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 00:41, January 20, 2011 (UTC) * Klobis 02:32, January 20, 2011 (UTC) * The Pope 07:21, January 20, 2011 (UTC) *One-Winged Hawk 19:14, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Xinyingho Yatanogarasu * DancePowderer 23:21, January 19, 2011 (UTC) * [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 00:42, January 20, 2011 (UTC) * MasterDeva 01:00, January 20, 2011 (UTC) * Klobis 02:32, January 20, 2011 (UTC) * The Pope 07:21, January 20, 2011 (UTC) *SeaTerror 14:37, January 20, 2011 (UTC) *One-Winged Hawk 19:14, January 21, 2011 (UTC) YazzyDream * Yatanogarasu 23:47, January 19, 2011 (UTC) * MasterDeva 01:00, January 20, 2011 (UTC) * Klobis 02:32, January 20, 2011 (UTC) * SeaTerror 14:37, January 20, 2011 (UTC) *One-Winged Hawk 19:14, January 21, 2011 (UTC)